As the need for software solutions burgeons, it becomes more and more important to increase programmer efficiency. One way to increase programmer efficiency is to rouse segments of code that have already been written. Traditionally, this has been done manually: the user finds and saves a code segment and modifies it for use in its new environment. Although this is a help, in some cases, it can be difficult to find the particular code segment a developer needs, and once found, modifying the code segment so that it complies with the intended use can be a significant task.
It would be helpful if there were a way to make code segments easier to find and modify and to make the solution the code segment provides more robust.